Luettelo lauseista Super Paper Mario -pelistä
Bestovius *''"Who is this meager mustache, and how does it have the audacity to address my muli-colored glory?"'' *''"You must be the great hero... IMPERSONATOR!"'' *''"What a costume! You look like you leaped right out of the pages of the Prognosticus!"'' *''"Why should the hero have the whole world delivered to him on a well-garnished platter?"'' Bonechill *''"Brrrrooo ha ha ha ha... A touching scene, to be sure."'' *''"My name is Bonechill. I'm known somewhat as a celebrity in certain circles of the Underwhere."'' *''"Do you think Grambi pays an ounce of attention to you out of love?"'' *''"The old fool can weigh the sins of others, but not his own!"'' Bowser *''"Please tell me someone didn't just blow up my awesome new fort."'' *''"Bwa ha ha ha ha! "We're under attack!" You jokers are the best!"'' *''"Hey who are those hairy guys in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions."'' *''"Bah! Mario... AND Luigi?! How'd you get in here?...What? My front gate was open?! How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're the last in, LOCK THE GATE!"'' *''"I'll tell you who doesn't make even a little bit of sense... Count Bleck!'' *''"Enough! Release Princess Peach, right now! I'm on a schedule over here!'' *''"Bwah ha ha! Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding me? The answer's YESSSSSSSS!"'' *''"MARIO! ...and Princess Peach?! Why do you ALWAYS have to do that. That's like the 1000th time you've shown up at my castle and screwed everything up!"'' *''"No more sequels! It's gonna end right here, right now. ONCE AND FOR ALL!"'' *''"But... But I'm Bowser! I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm going to take over the world any day now! No way am I helping Mario! He's always trashing my awesome plans."'' *''"What'd you say? If the world ends, there's not gonna be any world for me to rule?"'' *''"Don't get all cuddly with me, Mario."'' *''"NO! I'M NOT SWEET!"'' *''"Fine... C'mon. Let's get your stupid Precious Heart, or whatever you call it."'' *''"Yeah! Anyone who wears a cape and a monocle is just begging for a beating."'' *''"Trust me, any problem comes up, I'll stomp it into next week! I'll Bowserize it!"' *"Who are you supposed to be, Mr. Frilly Pants? You gonna tie me a balloon animal?"'' *''"Bwahah! You're such an idiot! This place makes me stronger too!"'' *''"Dimentio? Gimme a break! That's the lamest villain ever!"'' *''"Pbbtth! Wanna know how to thank me, bugface? Just stay outta my way, OK?"'' *''"Oh YEAH! I can breathe! But now my nose itches! Man, I hate space!"'' *''"Good gravy, you're ugly!"'' *''"Space niblet! You OK?"'' *''"Hrmm... Mr. L. What a nutjob."'' *''"Huuuuurgh! Mt brain hurts! I can't keep up with plot points this complicated!"'' *''"Huh? What're you looking at, rocklips? You never seena burly king of evil before?"'' *"Hold up. Did I just hear the word 'UGLY'?" *''"WARGH! What are... HEY! Hands off the merchandise!"'' *''"Pbbbbbbth! Like I'm afraid of danger! Please!"'' *''"Count Bleck, Floro Sapiens, whatever... Stomping fools is my business! Show me a fool, and I'll stomp it! I don't even need a reason!"'' *''"What am I, blind? Shut up."'' *''"Hey O'Fatty! Take it easy! You're gonna blow out your beard, pal, seriously."'' *''"You need stomping. And I'm a Stomptologist."'' *''"Man, what a crybaby."'' *''"You part of that idiot's crew? Get back and report to your boss, you lazy worm!"'' *''"Oh, PLEASE! You know what you smell like, weirdo? FEAR. Stop crying and fight!"'' *''"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! I don't fight veggies!"'' *''"Think you can dent a shell as burly as THIS, pretty boy? Let those Cragnons go!"'' *''"'Challenger'?! Bwahahahaha! All I'd have to do is sit on you and wear you like a hat!"'' *''"I don't know who you are, but I got a 'rousing spectacle' for your face!"'' *''"Hey! I'm not fat! I just got a big shell."'' *''"Minions need to learn respect."'' *''"That Mr. L freak is a total insano."'' *''"Where am I?! And why do these jerks in shades keep jumping me?! And what's with the dark? And Peach isn't here... and I'm hungry! What did I do to deserve this?!"'' *''"You wanna break up what me and Peach have going!"'' *''"Dang! Why do I always lose?! What is WRONG with me?!"'' *''"She's gotta be feeling lonely without her burly, awesome hubby at her side!"'' *''"Hey! Shut yon trap, fluffy! You're talking about the WIFE of Lord Bowser!"'' *''"Man, all I hear is CRYING! Show a little initiative! Can't we just rebuild the bridge?"'' *''"Are you the leader of all those Underwhere hoodlums?"'' *''"Are we gonna group-hug? Enough pep talk, gramps! I'm doing this for ME!"'' *''"I've had egg-salad-sandwiches chunkier than this guy."'' *''"Hey, there's no shame in being smacked down by a huge, studly boss!"'' *''"Hey, Super Stupid Bros.! Get the princess into the next room NOW!"'' *''"Come on! Man up a little. You never give up this easy when you attack MY castle!"'' *''"Tippi! Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's jump him! *''"You believed your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!"'' *''"Now THAT is a plan! Make a path!"'' *''"Who's running their yap?! Show yourself, bub!"'' *''"Bwa ha! Did I look worried? Shadoo, boo-hoo, whatever. What a total waste of time!"'' *''"Who are you, Chirpy?"'' Count Bleck *''"Bleh HEH HEH HEH BLECK!"'' *''"Your princess has been taken... by Count Bleck!"'' *''"By me... Count Bleck! The chosen executer of the Dark Prognosticus... is Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension... is also Count Bleck!"'' *''"Bleh heh heh heh heh... This pleases Count Bleck!"'' *''"Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."'' *''"WHAT?! ... Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief."'' *''"Bleh heh heh heh heh... The man known as Blumiere died a long time ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!"'' *''"Ah, I see you've come at least! So, you really ARE the hero of the Light Prognosticus..."'' *''"But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus, and me... Count Bleck! Come into grips for that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!"'' *''"Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless."'' *''"You know the answer, dear Timpani. Count Bleck does not have to tell you. The hour has grown too late... You should know that by now."'' *''"Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! ALL NOW ENDS!"'' *''"Leave me, Nastasia. I will deal with these two ALONE."'' *''"Count Bleck demands it! I will not say it again..."'' *''"Are you prepared, hero? Our duel will be worthy of the last clash this world will ever see!"'' *''"How laughable! Is that all the heroism you can muster? Let me show you real power!"'' *''"Bleck! I expected more potency from the Hero of Prophecy! And now, I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon afterwards!"'' *''"Bleh heh heh heh... So, you ARE alive, then!"'' *''"What's this? My barrier is... GONE?!"'' *''"Then so be it... says Count Bleck! But your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath. Let us finally end this! Now, the TRUE battle begins... with Count Bleck!"'' *''"Ex...Excellent... You have won... Now finish Count Bleck. The Chaos Heart will disappear, and the prophecy will be undone..."'' *''"Timpani... After you vanished, I searched long for you. I never stopped looking. I searched and searched, but I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy. I wanted to destroy everything that's taken you away from me..."'' *''"It's too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... it must end. Just knowing that you are alive, and the world you live in will continue... it gives me peace. I do not have long to live... you must end my game before The Void destroys all..."'' *''"We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. All we can do now is give up..."'' *''"It was no lie. But without the power of the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart. What can we do?"'' *''"My minions... how did you find us here?"'' *''"My loyal minions..."'' *''"What's this? The Pure Hearts?! But why?"'' *''"So, it seems the end of all worlds is really upon us..."'' *''"I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell. Dimentio... must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling the it. It won't last long, but it'll be enough to ensure the end of every world."'' *''"There's only one thing left that we can do... This way!"'' *''"Timpani, do you still love me?"'' *''"Then you must come with me."'' *''"We will use the Pure Hearts again this time, to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love, and that's something I am lucky enough to possess."'' *''"But you, Timpani... It pains me to know that this may cut your game short, as well. Still... there is no other way to stop this."'' *''"There were so many things I wanted to say to you, but I could not find the words."'' *''"Of course. I thought about you every moment since you disappeared. But I have caused you so much suffering..."'' *''"I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that."'' *''"And I love you, Timpani. Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed."'' Dashell *''"Whoa! You defeated that monster of a dragon? Really? Crazy. That's crazy."'' *''"And you were able to clear those 99 other rooms... Boy. Wow. Just wow. Seriously."'' *''"I'm stunned! Absolutely incredible! Here! For you! CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!"'' *''"Rad as that was, though, I've gotta warn you... Stay on your toes for what's ahead!"'' *''"Listen UP and listen GOOD! You! Must! Treasure! Life!"'' *''"Got to, got to, GOT TO!"'' *''"You've absolutely GOT to! Absolutely! ABSOLUTELY GOT TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"'' *''"...I mean, don't you think so?"'' *''"...I'm sure you agree with me."'' *''"All right! Done Gravy!"'' *''"Fate brought us both here! And so I will lend you... MY POWERRRRRRR!"'' *''"D-Dash and shshuffle and you'll be able to dodge the fierces attacks. Gotta tell you, that's how I've survived many a battle. Yup. Fleeing. It works."'' *''"Trust in my power and you can run away to a more peaceful world!"'' Dimentio/Super Dimentio *''"And here I thought Mimi's idea of a perfect world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."'' *''"So very nice to meet you... and your mustache!"'' *''"I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio!"'' *''"Ciao!"'' *''"And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarden picnic!"'' *''"Ah ha ha. So! At long last, you’ve come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!"'' *''"You must be Bowser. I knew the moment I saw the flailing nubbins you call arms."'' *''"Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!"'' *''"Ah! Once again we meet, like two angry, burly dinosaurs with terrible indigestion!"'' *''"Now remember kids: eat your vegetables to grow big!"'' *''"The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!"'' *''"Don't you know who I am? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck!"'' *''"Say... Just one moment, my dear count. Does this name 'Blumiere' ring a bell?"'' *''"The mustached man's Pixl went on and on. She said, 'I must stop Blumiere!' But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl."'' *''"Ah, I see you're missing the ravishing princess and the arm-flailer."'' *''"Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious."'' *''"…Don’t believe me? But trust, it is the tasty paste that holds civilization together! How does this strike you? Defeat the count and I will give you a very rare card. Does that entice you?"'' *''"You are like a sad, meager sack that has deflated and lost all of it’s trust! Perhaps a signed bottle of my fragrance, 'Demented by Dimentio', will sway you? People will stand in ovation whenever you enter a room! Now will you fight with me?"'' *''"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Excellent choice, Mario! You are wiser than you look."'' *''"Now, let me give you a taste of my scrumptious power, just as I promised."'' *''"That sucking sound is your free will being plunged from the toilet of your mind! Now, you are my slave, and you will do my bidding. You will be…fearless! Go and defeat the count! And when he is gone, I will create a new world!"'' *''"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Again, for dramatic effect! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."'' *''"So, you spit upon my offer? You have wasted my time. For that, your game ends. I think I'll start with the green one. The shag upon his lip will make a fine trophy!"'' *''"And so I strike, like a speeding dodgeball at an echoing gymnasium!"'' *''"I needed the Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck. I couldn't do that on my own, so, I had you do all the sweaty labor for me. If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one!"'' *''"I am saying that you no longer have any value to me, so I'm ending your games. They're all yours now, Mr. L!"'' *''"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the greatest magic show you'll EVER see!"'' *''"Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you!"'' *''"I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait around in that dimension, OK? Great."'' *''"The Chaos Heart is mine! I will use it to destroy all words and create perfect new ones! Shall we get started, then? I have all I need now... to become the king of all worlds!"'' *''"I am invincible! There's nothing you can do! And now, it is time for the destruction to begin! Let it begin with YOU, as you wallow around in helplessness, like upside-down turtles! L-POWER!"'' *''"Let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we? Ciao!"'' *''"W-WHAT?!? The Pure Hearts?!? I thought you wasted them all, fighting Count Bleck!"'' *''"Noooo... I'm not invincible anymore..."'' *''"How did you do it... How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart? And the prophecy... Has it been undone?!"'' *''"Oh, this isn't finished... You can't escape... I've been saving one last surprise for last! Ah ha ha ha ha... Ciao!"'' Flimm *''"Greetings! Name's Flimm. Freelance Sales Freak, owner and proprietor of this shirt."'' *''"Sell anything. Sell to anyone. Sell big. Sell often. SELL NOW! So... Look then BUY!"'' *''"Oh, boy. That is a fine eye you have there. Do you have a master's in buying stuff?"'' *''"That's a(n) *Insert item here* And it's yours for only *Insert number here* coins! Selling madness!"'' *''"Deal?"'' *''"I've got bundles of bargains! But you've got no room! Can't carry, can't buy."'' *''"Here's a little business tip from a pro: try not to carry YOUR ENTIRE HOUSE."'' *''"Wow. Talk about a win for you. You're going to love that li'l baby. LOVE it."'' *''"Well, inventory changes like THAT! Yeah, that quick. So come back soon."'' Flint Cragley *''"Lesser Cragnons would weep softly."'' *''"Suddenly... Out of the cave mists... mysterious, slavering creatures lurched into view!"'' *''"Had the gods of adventure forsaken us?"'' *''"Cragley Ho!"'' Fracktail *''"I AM ERROR!"'' Francis *''"Nerrrrr herrr herrrr herrrrrr! This is so hi-technicaaaaaal!”'' *''"NOOOOOOO! MY GRAPHICS CAAAAAAAARD!"'' *''"Freel the wrath of the jilted X-Naut from the season finale of "The Grodus Chronicles!"'' *''"MERCY!"'' *''"My high-technical battle skills have failed me! I'm gonna return home and run a simulation on my computer to figure out what went wrong!"'' King Grambi *''"Thou hast done such an amazing job... Such truly amazing work..."'' *''"Thou hast saved all worlds! Now all doth smile again... And Luvbi hath returned!"'' *''"Thou hast fulfilled thy promise... I knew thou wouldst. I owe thee so much."'' *''"Thou and thy friends are heroes indeed! Thank thee..."'' Luigi / Mr. L *''"That's my bro, always bouncing back! Like me! I bounce too!" - Luigi *"I'm my bro's bro."'' - Luigi *''"The G-Great Luigi, you say? A... A daring defender? ...Me? Then I've got no choice! Luigi must spring into action! My fans need me!"'' - Luigi *''"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder... MR. L!"'' - Mr. L *''"Just because you're in red doesn't mean you're strong. Have at you!"'' - Mr. L *''"Ooh, the evil king of all charlatans! Do I look scared? Have at you!"'' - Mr. L *''"Hey, Mr. Getsfoiledallthetimebytheredguywiththemustache! I'll foil your FACE!"'' - Mr. L *''"I uh... got to go deflavorize the Brobot's uh... Flavorizer."'' - Mr. L *''"Hey there, butterball!"'' - Mr. L *''"Hey, King Incompetent! I'm gonna hatch an evil plan on your FACE! Have at you!"'' - Mr. L *''"T-Toad?! What? What happened? Why are you so crazy?"'' - Luigi *''"Everyone runs out of extra lives sometime."'' - Luigi *''"Quiet, you big Bowser! We know you kidnapped Princess Peach! Now where'd you put her?!"'' - Luigi *''"Looks like your pure heart thing got broken. I guess pure hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh. Whatever, I'll swipe it just for kicks."'' - Mr. L *''"GREEEEEEEEN!"''-Super Dimentio *''"Even if he was just a fake... I don't ever wanna fight my Bro again!"''- Luigi Luvbi *''"I am sorry...that thou art so hairy."'' *''"Pray, I would understand this! Is yon Peach the lady friend of Mario?"'' *''"Oh, verily? But the damsel looms large in his regard, is this not so? A one-sided crush then, mayhap."'' *''"Heareth me, princess of silly peaches?"'' *''"Greetings! How art thou?"'' *''"Ha ha HA! Thou hast a very confused look on thy countenance!"'' *''"Thou art wondering how I returned to life? We-ell... That is a secret!"'' *''"Ha ha HA! Just kidding! Truth be told, I know not! But who careth! I am back!"'' *''"Mother and Father hath been all OVER me since my return. They are so clingy!"'' *''"I guess it is my fault for being soooooo cute!"'' *''"Well, thou should come play whenever! Mother, Father, and I are always hither!"'' Mario *''"There might not be any world left for you to rule!"'' *''"I remember that!"'' *''"Truer than true!"'' *''"You said it, not me."'' *''"Too rich for my blood."'' *''"You're shady..."'' Merlon *''"Oh ho, I'm happy you made it... How are you feeling?"'' *''"I've been researching this town and other ancient civilizations..."'' *''"I have a feeling that there are hidden hints on how to make this world better..."'' *''"Tippi loved this world...and wherever she is, I know she wishes for its betterment."'' *''"This world that you saved..."'' *''"Farewells are bittersweet...but as long as you live, you can never escape them"'' Mimi *''"Well, hi there! Big welcome! Welcome to Merlee's Mansion!"'' *''"I'm Lady Merlee's handmaid. My name's Mimi!"'' *"But you can call me Mimikins if you want!"'' *''"Coins?! No one uses COINS anymore, you peasants! I SPIT on your coins!"'' *''"Surprise! It's me, Mimi!"'' *''"You DUMMIES! The only reason I'm here is to GET in the way!"'' *''"I'm not all soft n' cuddly like the count is."'' *''"I like getting what I want, and I'll do whatever I have to to get it!"'' *''"You're the one that's always having to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing!"'' *''"Boy, it sure would be sad if your boyfriends had to cry over spilled Peaches!"'' *''"Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count!"'' *''"Yeah, I mean... There's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this! He pulled a REALLY dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!"'' *''"Y-You mean you might go away?! But... I don't want you to go!"'' *''"...Tee hee! So? Are you surprised or what?"'' *''"Merlee hired me on for real this time! Yeah! To take care of the place while she's gone!"'' *''"She's usually in Flopside, so I just pretend like this whole place is mine!"'' *''"Take a look... I'm turning this place into my own little sable of cutie-pies!"'' Nastasia *''"I'm just gonna pencil you in for a ten O' clock brain washing, K?" *''"If...If I could have been that girl maybe things would be different." *''"Yeah, I'm afraid your orders mean nothing anymore." *''"WAH! Count you can't leave me!" *''"Oh, it's you..."'' *''"Yeah, so, um, long time no see, huh? I guess I owe you one."'' *''"Blumiere was reunited with Lady Timpani, and the world wasn't destroyed after all."'' *''"I guess I should be happy... I mean, I am, but, um..."'' *''"I just don't think my heart has fully accepted the fact that he isn't here anymore."'' *''"...Now I understand what it was like when Blumiere turned into Count Bleck."'' *''"If I have to live on with this feeling always burning inside me..."'' *''"Yeah, then maybe there never was any point to that other world..."'' *''"...I wonder...if this is how I'll spend the remainder of my days..."'' *''"Yeah... Or maybe I'll learn to smile again and look forward to the future..."'' *''"If I can't...then I suppose I could never have matched up to Lady Timpani anyway..."'' Nolrem *''"Long ago, our ancestors held the Dark Prognosticus."'' *''"But one group became taken by the book's dark power... They stole it and hid it."'' *''"They were Bleck's ancenstors. The Dark Prognosticus changed him for the worse..."'' *''"But that's all in the past... All that matters is that his kind heart was restored."'' *''"He and Tippi should be living happily together somewhere. This, I believe."'' O'Chunks *''"CHUNKS AWAY!" *''"JUNIOR?! C'mere un' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!"'' *''"A Stomptolo- 'EY! SHUT IT! Don't yeh go tryin' teh be wittier than me, yeh frog!"'' *''"Maybe I misunderstood that weirdo..."'' *''"YEH CRAZED LOON!"'' *''"BRO-CCOLI! CAB-BAGE! AS-PARA-GUS!"'' - O'Chunks brainwashed into "O'Cabbage" *''"Warrior rule # 1: 'Never fight on an empty stomach! 'Tis Madness!'"'' *''"'Ow could yeh be chunkier than I? Yer naught but a bloomin' turtle!"'' *''"Yer hands are quiverin' like a ladle of me mum's lard gravy."'' *''"Ah; she lies like a wee rug, this lass!"'' *''"Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself to save ya! Lissen, Count, I promised me life as well, an' I'm not afraid teh live up to it! So, ya gotta lemme 'elp!"'' *''"'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin?!?"'' *''"Eah! Where yeh been, eh? Good teh see yer 'ealthy!"'' *''"The count's gone, but I'm still around, aren't I!"'' *''"This world be pretty nice, what with all the peace an' whatnot... I like it!"'' *''"Oh, and 'ave you seen Nastasia?!"'' *''"She was feelin' right down, so I wanna take 'er teh eat some o' Saffron's vittles..."'' *''"...But I can't find the lass! Eah... 'Ey now, don't go gettin' the wrong idea, eh!"'' *''"We're just chums!"'' *''"An' I like to make me chums feel good an' bubbly, eh! That... That's all!"'' *''"Lookin' at her bein' sad...makes me get all weepy..."'' Piccolo *''"The bird, it warbles, TWEET! The bug, it cries, CHEEP!"'' *''"The frog, RRRRRRIBBIT! The dog, GRRRRRROWF! Goats and cars, BLEEEET!"'' *''"All things sing, you see... To live is to make music!"'' *''"My words... Could it be... I've said something poetic? Could it truly be?"'' *''"I am Piccolo!"'' *''"Your footsteps sang to me! CLOP! CLOP! And over again!"'' *''"But those sounds are not your everything, your all, your essence! Nope!"'' *''"I'll show you why!"'' *''"Use me to hear sound that matches your character... POCCOLO-COLO!♪"'' *''"The beat of your spirit... I will find it and play it for you!"'' Princess Peach *''"Ewwww, what WAS that?! What in the world did you just make me eat?!"'' *''"You stay out of it! I am a PRINCESS, and she has thrown mud at my dignity!"'' *''"Oh, what's the matter, little girl? Did I spank Mimi a little too hard?"'' *''"You've been very, very bad, but I can't just leave you here to die."'' *''"I don't know how you were raised, but I was taught to help people in need!"'' *''"We would never let you destroy everything, you awful count!"'' *''"I fell through too, and landed right on Bowser! It was a surprisingly soft landing..."'' *''"So, defeating Dimentio wasn't enough to stop it?"'' *''"How lovely! The bells are giving their blessing to Tippi and Bleck..."'' *''"To think that something so evil lurked under the town... So disturbing!"'' Queen Jaydes *''"I heard the news and came running, and I saw Luvbi... I could not believe it!"'' *''"It was a miracle! I feel such anguish that we put this child through so much..."'' *''"Now we are going to make up for it by loving her as much as we can!"'' *''"And we owe it all to you for saving all of the worlds. Thank you so very much."'' *''"Be sure to come see me when your games end. I will tip the scales in your favor! Shadoo *''"I've waited for you, heroes..."'' *''"Ah, you have done very well... Your bravery has not gone unnoticed."'' *''"I am a servant of the Ancients, sent here to give power to the true heroes."'' *''"You have passed the 100 trials behind you."'' *''"But whether you are the true heroes of legend or not is yet to be seen..."'' *''"I will give you a new challenge!"'' *''"You can use this pipe to leave the dungeon."'' *''"Then you can venture down through the 100 trials again to see me."'' *''"If you do so, then I will recognize all of you as the true heroes."'' *''"I truly look forward to it. See you again..."'' *''"Heh... What's up, heroes? I should come clean... I don't really work for the Ancients!"'' *''"Don't get me wrong, they DID create me...but I work for my own cursed powers!"'' *''"Anyway, the name is Shadoo. I've been testing you to study you, and now..."'' *''"Your clones are complete! Now's when I beat you and take your place as heroes!"'' *''"Oh, heroes... Blessed souls... I must destroy you all with the power of shadow!"'' *''"I was...so very...close to defeating the heroes..."'' *''"With the...power of the Pixls... I almost...got revenge...on...the Ancients..."'' Squirps *''"You're the ones looking for the Pure Heart, squirple? Hm! Cuter than I thought!" *''"I... I have to go potty! I REALLY have to go, squirk! I can't hold it anymore!" *''"At this rate, Squirps is going to have an accident." *''"Why are you staring like that? Are you falling for Squirps?!" Tippi *''"Well, ever since you saved me from Fort Francis, I've been feeling really good... I feel like I could just hang around with Mario forever..."'' *''"Who are you REALLY, you incontinent little imp?"'' *''"What a wretch."'' *''"Where in the world are we? And what are you...things?"'' *''"Why would you do this?! How COULD you do this?!"'' *''"If the worlds have no meaning, does that mean OUR meeting was meaningless, as well? Answer me, Blumiere!'' *''"Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls. As long as we feel love, they live on! I will take these to Mario!"'' *''"Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know... All things determine their destinies."'' *''"Goodbye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure."'' Tiptron *''"He constructed me...constructed...me...NO! Nobody constructed me! I'm Tippi!” *''"Shadoo... The hero's power... It wanted the power of the Pixls..."'' Toad *''"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mario! Help! It's Sh-sh-sh-sh-shocking... Mushroom Castle... RAIDED! Princess Peach... STOLEN!" *''"We're counting on you, Mario...Bros.!" Whibbi *''"Thanks to thee, The Overthere is safe again. Thank thee so much!"'' *''"Thou shouldst go see Grambi. I think he waiteth for thee."'' Wracktail *''"The Ancients locked me in this wretched place! I am the wrathful god, Wracktail!"'' *''"Why did you wake me from my sweet peace of slumber?! I will punish you...with death!"'' *''"Soon you will understand the wrath of the gods!"'' *''"But...you have not yet won! I am not the only monster created by the Ancients! Greater terrors await you in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials!"'' Luokka:Luettelot Luokka:Super Paper Mario